


Until the morning

by orphan_account



Series: Before they were kingslayers [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bedwetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten year old Tyrion wets the bed, and big brother Jaime comes to the rescue.





	Until the morning

Ten year old Tyrion Lannister woke up with a start, he was shuddering in the cold December night. As he shifted he realised he was not only cold, but wet too. Tyrion felt his heart skip a beat as he realised with horror he was covered in his own urine. He could already hear his father berating him. What could he do? He looked around his room, wondering where there would be extra sheets. It was no use, he had no idea, and even if he did, he didn't know how to make a bed. 

Tyrion began sobbing softly, as the he imagined his father and sister finding out and ridiculing him mercilessly. At least Jaime wouldn't laugh at him. That was it! He could wake Jaime. Jaime could easily get a servant to change Tyrion's sheets, the servant girls would jump at the chance to do anything for Jaime, even if it was the middle of the night. If he just went to get Jaime, everything would be OK. Still, Tyrion found himself reluctant to head down the hall to his brother's chambers. Forcing himself to again imagine the humiliation he would face if he didn't, Tyrion climbed out of bed, shuddering as his feet hit the freezing floor. 

He slowly padded down the hallway, careful not to make unnecessary noise. The fabric of his wet pyjamas clung to his legs, making him painfully aware of his embarrassing accident. He reached Jaime's chamber, pausing outside the door. A knock would be too loud, he slipped open the heavy door, struggling with it's weight as he tried to softly close it behind him. 

He made his way over to his brothers bed to find him fast asleep. 

"Jaime?" He whispered. Nothing. 

"Jaime?" He said a bit louder. His brother groaned, but didn't show any signs of properly waking up. Sighing, Tyrion resigned himself to struggling to climb onto the bed. He clutched the fabric, and began to hoist himself himself up. He'd almost secured himself on when his hand slipped, and he fell to the floor with a small thud. Tyrion stifled a cry as he hit the hard flood. 

"Who's there?" Jaime sat up in bed, awakened by the sound, sounding slightly panicked. 

"It's just me, Jamie." Tyrion said quietly, trying not to sound like he'd been crying. 

"Tyrion?" Jaime's voice sounded so gentle, which only made Tyrion cry more. 

"Sorry." Tyrion sniffled. 

"What for?" Jaime lit a candle, trying to get a closer look at his brother. 

"For waking you. I just, I..." Tyrion began to explain. 

"Just what?" Jaime prodded. 

"I had an accident, and I need help." 

"Are you hurt?" Jaime, quickly began to get up. 

"No no not like that. I... I wet the bed, and I don't know how to change the sheets, and if father and Cersei find out..." Tyrion broke down sobbing at the thought.

"Tyrion, it's okay." Tyrion felt a hand on his head. 

"Come here." Jaime pulled Tyrion into his arms, and stood up. Tyrion clung to his brother gratefully. 

"You'll get all wet." Tyrion mumbled into his brothers shoulder. 

"Shhh. It doesn't matter." Jaime rubbed his back and carried him down the hallway and stairs towards the servants quarters. 

"Make sure they don't get mad." Tyrion begged, and Jaime chuckled softly. 

"I'm Jaime Lannister, they'll be delighted to see me." 

"It's the middle of the night though." 

"They'll think they're in a pleasant dream." 

Tyrion began to giggle, and Jaime smiled, happy to see his brother laugh instead of cry. 

When they finally descended into the servant headquarters, a few servant girls were huddled together looking nervous. They'd obviously heard them make their way down. Jaime smiled at them winningly, and Tyrion hid his face, embarrassed. 

"Forgive me, I know it's late. My little brother had a bit of an accident. Could you change his sheets and run us a bath? He'll need fresh pyjamas too, just leave them by the tub." Tyrion felt himself shifted into one arm, and heard coins jingle. He knew his brother had pulled out his coin purse. 

"Because it's so late." Jaime pressed a coin into each of the girls hand. 

"And no need to tell my father, just between us." Jaime winked at the girls, who quickly complied. 

"They're gone now." Jaime said, and Tyrion raised his head to look at his big brother. 

"Thank you." Tyrion said gratefully. 

"Of course. Come on, they're running a bath, you need to warm up." When they reached the bathroom, Jamie set his little brother down on the floor. 

Tyrion took off his cold damp clothes, and quickly scrambled into the bath, sighing happily in the heat. He turned back to his brother, who was sitting on the edge of the tub, smiling at him. 

"Jaime?" 

"Mhm?" Jaime responded. 

"Why don't you hate me?" 

"What?" Jaime looked startled. 

"Cersei hates me, and father, because I killed mother, and I'm an imp. So why don't you hate me too?" 

"Because they're wrong, and you're my little brother." Jaime responded simply. Tyrion opened his mouth to point out that he was also Cersei's brother and his father's son, but decided not to bother, he was getting tired. He yawned and blinked his eyes, doing all he could not to fall asleep in the tub. 

"Don't drown." Jaime instructed, and Tyrion nodded, getting up and grabbing a towel. Mourning the loss of the warmth of the tub. He dried himself off quickly, pulling his fresh pyjamas on. He felt somewhat embarrassed, now his distress had passed, and walked beside his brother, trying to seem grown up as he could. Jaime seemed to understand, and walked slowly so he could keep up. 

Finally they arrived back at Tyrion's room, and Tyrion stopped in front of his door. He looked back at Jaime who looked at him quizzically. 

"Can I, uh, stay with you for a bit?" The ten year old asked sheepishly, his attempt to be grown up short lived. He worried he was pushing his luck, but didn't want to go back to being alone in the cold dark room. 

"Of course, little brother." Jaime led Tyrion back to his chambers, and lifted Tyrion onto the high bed, before getting in himself. Tyrion happily slipped into the warm sheets and cuddled up next to his brother. Knowing that, until morning at least, everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction, and first game of thrones one. Apologies that it's not very good, I'm trying to improve.


End file.
